


Pink

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: krisyeol + pink





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> ...oops?

He opens the photo in the airport, unthinking. It feels like he’s always in airports these days, or on planes, or on the way to the airport, trapped in this liminal space like he got locked into some fey contract by eating shitty airport food. So it takes him a long second before he realizes with a jolt that this is not the time or place to be staring intently at a mirror selfie of his boyfriend in a skirt.

Kris smashes the button to send his screen back to blank darkness, never more grateful for the fact he’s wearing a mask that covers half of his face, and a snapback that shadows his eyes. No one will have noticed the way he stopped breathing.

It doesn’t matter that the screen is dark and his phone is shoved back into his jeans pocket, he can still see the picture like it’s been tattooed onto his eyeballs. Chanyeol, in a skirt, dark blue, hemline falling high on his thigh, little white paw prints appearing to attach matching blue suspenders to the skirt. He’s wearing a loose white blouse too, sleeves puffy at his wrist, scoop neck showing his collarbones, and a blue choker around his neck. A white wide brimmed sun hat presses down on his ears, making them stick out even more than usual, endearing. He’s smiling, looking at his phone, pretty pink blush on his cheeks.

Kris takes a deep breath, pinches middle finger and thumb over his eyes to the bridge of his nose. He keeps walking, mostly to keep from being crushed by the fans that surround him. It’s not like it used to be, he’s gotten better at timing these things right, but still, it’s a motivator to keep striding out and get to the gate. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he stubbornly keeps himself from looking at it until he gets onto the plane, where he can safely find his seat, store his carry-on, push his way into the restroom, and lock the door behind him. 

When he fishes the phone out of his pocket and opens the next photo, he bites his lip on a moan. It’s from an upward angle, slightly awkward, looking up the same blue skirt to get a peek of pretty pink lace panties underneath. 

Kris adjusts himself in his jeans, starts typing something, he’s not sure even what, when another photo comes in. This one is simple: the skirt, artfully haphazard, on the floor.

Before he can manage to get his mind restarted, another photo, this one a frontal view of those pretty pink panties, bulging obscenely with Chanyeol’s hard cock, material stretched around him like it’s about to split, the head peeking above the top of the panties, leaking. The angle is odd, quality blurry, like Chanyeol didn’t have the patience to hold his hand steady.

Kris sets the phone down on the tiny sink, swears in Mandarin under his breath, unzips himself. By the time he’s got his cock out, another photo is in, this one blurrier than the last. Chanyeol’s hand, wrapped around himself, the pink lace shoved down below his balls. From the extreme angle of the picture Kris can see the chiseled plane of Chanyeol’s abs, tight like he’s straining, his forearm muscles taut, the vague blur of his neck, his jaw, his open mouth.

Hand landing with a thud on the wall of the tiny bathroom, Kris leans into his palm, strips his cock with the other. He doesn’t have time for lube, lets it chafe, precum the only thing keeping things slick. Imagines flipping Chanyeol over, pulling those panties down and eating him out, pink stretched between his thighs, asshole fluttering beneath his tongue, Chanyeol screaming and pushing back onto Kris’s mouth. Imagines tearing the panties off him entirely before fucking into his loosened hole, raw, hand shoving Chanyeol’s head down onto the bed, fingers looped in the choker. 

Kris bites his bicep through his sweatshirt when he comes.

It’s a mess, come on his hand, the sink, a splash on the mirror, even a drop on his phone. Mind still buzzing from endorphins, he doesn’t think about it, just wipes it all down cursorily, hoping the flight attendants won’t notice. 

When he’s flushed the evidence and gotten back to his seat, his phone chimes one last time. He’s almost afraid to check it, but he does anyway. 

_Have a good flight, baby <3_

He smiles, sends him the middle finger in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about pretty boys in pretty clothes on twitter at @nasaplates


End file.
